This research is developing, evaluating, and preparing for dissemination a comprehensive developmental day care model for profoundly retarded, nonabmulatory individuals that can be replicated in a variety of residential and day care facilities. Clients are provided with a consistently high level of health care, personal attention, and developmentally organized training. Prosthetic devices to aid in improving the quality of life for clients are developed within an economically efficient organization of the physical environment and staff duties. Baseline data on the quality of life and developmental skill levels were taken by three instruments, one of which was developed within this project. Both toys and a bathing apparatus have been modified to assist in client engagement and care. One group of clients is currently being served by this project, and preliminary data indicate that both social and developmental gains are being achieved. During the second year, the model is to be replicated in two additional wards while being continuously evaluated and refined. During the third year, results are to be disseminated.